


happy dream

by gryjoy



Series: firefly missing scenes [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: First Kiss, I said it, M/M, OH THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE JAYNE EPISODE, Slight pining, THE ONE WHERE SIMON GETS BEAT UP, ft. simon tams soft hands, i wanted to rewrite a part, its true, like when they got back to the ship, malcolm reynolds is bi, simon tam is gay, soft touches, that one, theyre soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: after they got back to the simon needs some stiches which end in soft kisses
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Series: firefly missing scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	happy dream

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i havent finished firefly but theyre fucking cute so i couldnt resist

malcolm and kaylee made sure simon got to his clinic swiftly. malcolm sat him on the medical bed and pulled up a chair so he could examine the wounds.

“i’m going to see if jayne is alright,” kaylee spoke and simon smiled at her as she left.

“what were you doing getting into fights, doctor?” malcolm smiled reaching over to grab the small first aid kit.

“i was not _looking_ for a fight,” simon sighed watching malcom get the needle and thread, “question is, how do you know how to sew a wound?”

malcolm looked up at him, ”who do you think was the doctor before you?” he grabbed the small thing of alcohol and some gauze. he tipped the alcohol and let the gauze soak the liquid. “this may hurt.”

simon sucked in a breath as the taller man applied the alcohol-soaked gauze to his inner arm. he wasn’t used to pain. he let out a slightly chocked sound squeezing his eyes shut.

“you and kaylee a thing now?” malcolm asked curiously but also wanting to take the doctor's mind off the pain.

simon hummed, “no but i think she thinks it is,” he winced as malcolm pulled the, now blood-soaked, gauze from his arm, “i called her pretty, but i meant it like i would call my sister pretty. or zoë.”

malcolm went for the needle and threaded it, “you would call a girlfriend pretty like you would your sister?” malcolm laughed and simon bit the inside of his cheek watching the man carefully pull the thread through the needle.

“never really had a girlfriend,” simons free hand went to malcolms shoulder and tightly squeezed in pain.

malcolm let him as he sews the wound together, “how is that possible?”

“well, you could say i prefer the company of another man,” simon spoke and sighed a sigh of relief when malcolm finished on his arm. it hurt like hell.

“oh,” the captain spoke blatantly.

he got the medical tape from the kit and stood so he could look down at simon. he winced at the hurt man's face. “probably won't scar,” malcolm spoke refraining from saying ‘probably won't scar your pretty face’.

he ripped off a piece of the tape applying it gently to simons cheek. his face was extremely soft like his hands. he applied the other piece of tape and let his hand linger on the doctor's cheek. his thumb brushes over the wounded spot and simon closed his eyes leaning into the touch.

malcolm brought his hand to simons chin and let his thumb brush over the shorter man's lips and the cut there. simon hadn’t been touched like that in so long. his entire body felt weak.

malcolm took simons hands and let his thumb brush over his knuckles. he turned the shorter man's hands so his palms are facing up, the captain let his thumbs brush over the softness of simons palms.

he brought one of the man's palms to his mouth and kisses the center of it, his eyes meet simons and the ladder's eyes were filled with longing and love. malcom dropped simons hands and leaned forward to kiss the man's forehead softly.

“mal,” simon breathed out, barely audible. the captain's lips ghost over simons, unsure. but he kisses the shorter man and enjoys the light whimper that escaped his lips.

malcolms hands go to simons face, his thumbs feather light on simons cheeks. simon felt as if he may cry at how soft and love-filled the taller man's touches were.

simons hands went to the collar of malcolms button-up pulling him closer. they both pulled away for air and malcolm dropped his hands to simons shoulders snd his finger slid under the damaged vest, “you and your damned vests,” he spoke with a smile.

simon smiled too and picked up malcolms calloused, damaged hands. his fingers were gentle, weaving through the older mans before intertwining their fingers.

“i feel like im dreaming,” simon said with a sad look on his face.

“you are,” malcolm laughed, “this is all a dream,” he kissed at simons cheek then kissed the mans bruised lips.

simon smiled into the kiss pulling malcolm closer, “then it’s a happy dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love them wtff,, also i just want them to cuddle,, so who knows, maybe ill write one w them cuddling
> 
> edit: i wrote this at 2 am


End file.
